berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Judeau
Judeau was a founding member of the Band of the Hawk and one of Griffith's earliest confidants. History Early Years Before joining the growing Band of the Hawk, Judeau works as a member of a traveling troupe, and obtains the dust of an elf during his tenure with the group. He eventually leaves the performers and happens upon Griffith and the Band, attracted by the White Hawk's charisma, no different than most other Hawks. Alongside Corkus, Pippin and Casca, he becomes one of Griffith's first and most important comrades in the Band of the Hawk's infancy. Golden Age Arc Glory Years Following the turn of events leading to Guts' enlistment in the Band, Judeau is one of the first to truly converse with the swordsman. He explains to Guts the uniqueness of the Hawks and their unifying admiration for Griffith, claiming that Guts would eventually find his place within the group. After Guts successfully survives a wave of 100 Blue Whale Knights, Judeau meets with Casca, telling of Griffith's persistence in saving the two Hawks from the Chuder soldiers. He gifts her with the elf dust he acquired in his circus years, instructing her to use it on a wounded Guts. When Casca expresses disbelief in his claim of elfin existence, he declares that, regardless of what she believes, the medicine will do well in healing Guts. To his surprise, Casca thanks him, her display of softness leaving him to wonder what happened during the time she and Guts were lost. At the height of the Band of the Hawk's glory, on the morning when Guts decides to leave and live for himself, Judeau and Corkus meet up with the mercenary and take him to a Windham pub to discuss his departure. There, after being berated by a scornful Corkus, Guts divulges his newfound beliefs to the two Hawks, telling of his search for something he can win for himself. When Corkus finishes disparaging Gut's new goal, Judeau supposes that he was wrong three years prior, when he suggested Guts would find his place among the Hawks, before leaving the pub with his departing comrade. While walking with Guts, he asks about Guts' relationship with Casca, making it known that their closeness after their fall from the cliff was undeniable, and claiming that the swordsman should try his luck with the commander. He reveals to Guts that, with Griffith's anointment as White Phoenix General, the only method of further ascension left for the Hawk is through the betrothal of Princess Charlotte, leaving no room for Casca at Griffith's side. With Guts thinking himself unworthy of Casca's affection in his current state, Judeau agrees with the swordsman's reasoning and sets him off on his way. They soon after run into Griffith and the other Hawk commanders, the former of which resolves to duel Guts for his freedom. When Guts defeats Griffith, Judeau, along with the other onlooking Hawks, watches as Guts decisively leaves the Band. Fugitivity With Guts' departure and Griffith's forgoing of all reason, a catastrophic turn of events unfold and the Hawks' are systematically destroyed by the Midland Army on the grounds of treason. Casca becomes the Band's de facto leader in Griffith's absence, with Judeau acting as her advisor of sorts. Guts returns a year later to help the remnants of the Band of the Hawk thwart a raid lead by Silat. The Griffith Rescue Squad, consisting of Guts, Casca, Judeau and Pippin, then sets its sights on freeing an imprisoned Griffith from the Tower of Rebirth, with the assistance of Princess Charlotte. When the group successfully infiltrates Windham and arrives at the tower, Judeau proposes that the group hold Charlotte hostage, in the advent of any complications occurring. When Casca reprimands him for the proposition, Charlotte intervenes and makes it known that she doesn't mind. Casca, however, tells Charlotte that she could potentially do more harm than good as a hostage, resulting in Charlotte whaling in objection. They eventually calm the princess and venture into the tower, retrieving a heavily mangled Griffith and making their way into the Windham sewers. In the darkness of the sewer system, they are attacked by four Bakiraka hired to assassinate Griffith. Unable to see the Bakiraka and under the attack of a javelin thrower, Judeau notices the sparks formed by the ricocheting javelins. He astutely uses the sparks formed by his throwing knives to spot out and kill the javelin thrower, and instructs Pippin to make a larger spark with his war hammer for increased visibility. With the attacking Bakiraka visible, the group dispatches the assassins and narrowly escapes the flames of a remnant Bakiraka sorceress before leaving the capital city. Upon leaving Windham and recuperating on a farm, the Hawks set out for the Midland border. In their travels, however, they come under attack by the Black Dog Knights. They decided to confront the Dogs when their traps fail to deter the pursuers, with Guts eventually incapacitating their leader, Wyald. During a small period of respite, Judeau assesses Griffith's wounds, telling Casca of the Hawk's severed tendons and inability to fight. Following the resurgence and defeat of Wyald, the Hawks set out for the Midland border, where the they all learn of Griffith's injuries and consequent invalidation. In the fields of the border region, Judeau reflects on the tumultuous turn of events in the last year and reveals his plan to form a thieves group. He tells Guts to take Casca with him on his quest, stating that seriousness wouldn't meld with the carefree nature of thieves. Eclipse Disillusioned and distraught, Griffith commandeers an unattended carriage and crashes into a lakebed. When Judeau and the other Hawks arrive to his location, they are all promptly transported to another dimension. The Hawks are soon after greeted by four demonic beings dubbed the God Hand and welcomed to the "nocturnal festival". Griffith is then separated from the Band, and soon after without warning, the Hawks are all branded by the tallest God Hand member. A mass-scale massacre of the Hawks is initiated, with most of them being slaughtered by an inundation of materialized apostles. Judeau comes to Casca's rescue on horseback as Pippin mounts a last stand against one of the demons, demanding that she survive as the Band's leader. As the two ride ceaselessly and combat apostles, one demon manages to close in on them, attacking their right side. Judeau protects Casca in exchange for having his arm mangled by the demon, allowing his comrade to stab the demon with one of his short swords. When Casca becomes distressed and begins to cry, Judeau admonishes her, telling his leader to keep struggling until the very end. Another whip-like apostle attacks the two, mortally wounding Judeau as he once again protects Casca from harm. With his last throwing knife, he is able to heavily wound the apostle and create an opening for Casca to finish the demon off with his secondary short sword. Heavily injured, Judeau tells Casca to carry on alone, but is reprimanded by the commander and told to stand on his feet. He admits that he is not as durable as Guts, but agrees to come along with her, regardless. He stares up at her face as his vision slowly fades, lamenting the fact that he never confessed his feelings for her, before eventually succumbing to his injuries. Appearance Judeau is depicted as a handsome young person of average height with a slim, athletic build. He has blonde hair, usually tied in a low ponytail, and his eyes are green. He is rarely seen without a smile on his face, and has six knives strapped to his armor. Originally, they could be drawn from his leggings, but they moved to Judeau's upper body as the Hawks continued to grow. Personality Judeau is depicted as an optimistic type, arguably the most out of the Band of the Hawk, as well as a caring and loyal friend, particularly toward Casca, whom he secretly loves and whose happiness he consistently places before his own. He is also Guts' confidante and arguably his closest friend within the Hawks, alongside Griffith and Casca. Additionally, he is very patient, particularly with Guts, who, while Guts was still new to the Band of the Hawk, resented the entire group. In times of rest, he enjoys gathering their closest friends around a camp fire and playing his lute. Abilities Judeau is seen to be an excellent marksman with weapons, especially his knives. He is also fairly good at horseback combat and melee weapons. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Judeau Category:Protagonists Category:Band of the Hawk Category:Mercenaries Category:Swordsmen Category:Nobles Category:Golden Age Characters